


Sick

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir To The Rescue, F/M, Marinette is Sick, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Sick

Marinette’s Pov

“Achoo!” I sneezed. I was miserable and felt like dying.

“Are you okay, Mari?” Tikki floated as I blew my nose.

My voice was scratchy as it hurt to even talk.

“Fine,” I croaked as I coughed trying to get rid of whatever was stuck in my throat.

“Do you want me to do anything?” She asked as went closer to my head.

“If you could bring a water bottle, that would be a blessing, Tikki.” her eyes were determined as she flew to bring the water bottle to me. After a few minutes, she managed and I smiled gently at her.

“Thanks, Tikki.” I rub the little spot on her forehead as I snuggled into my comforter.

“Princess?! Your knight in shining leather is here to save you!” Chat jumped into my room surprising me.

“Ahh!” I jumped away pushing myself up to the bed.

He looked around as he flushed when he saw my shirt. I looked down and realized it was my Chat Noir pajamas.

“A fan, huh?” He winked at me but instead of replying a sassy remark, I cough until my eyes were watering from it.

I see him grin turn into a concerned frown as he looked at me.

“Princess?” He came closer but I held my arms up.

“I wouldn’t come closer unless you feel like getting sick.” I smile the best I can when I feel myself overheating.

I sigh as I snuggle into my cat pillow and trying to sleep.

“Princess?” he whined as he looked at me from above.

“Chat?!” I whined back as I tucked my head into my pillow.

“You’re sweating.” He commented as I grunted.

“I’m hot and feel like I am in a desert.” I sniff as I felt my nose start to be runny again.

“Then, take your blanket off.”

“Then, I’ll be cold in like two minutes.” I tightly grabbed my blanket bringing it closer to my shoulders.

“Where are your parents?”

“They had to leave for a bakery convention.”

It was a very huge deal for every baker because it could lead to new ideas and make something that could make you popular. Also, there was a sale for baking goods.

“So you’re alone, right now?” His voice dropped as he let the sadness he had out.

“No, I have you with me right now.” My mind was lucid but it was slowly derogating.

He was silent that I thought he actually left. I snuggled into my pillow but felt a coughing hack breaking out.

I take the water bottle and take a huge gulp of water soothing the soreness of my throat.

“Did you take any medicine?” He asked as he climbed down my bed.

“Advil.”

“When?”

“Ummm… what time is it?” I asked trying to see the clock.

“One pm.”

“One?! I should have been up at eleven!” I tried to scramble out of my bed was push back instantly into the covers.

“Oh, no you don’t. You’re sick and no way capable of functioning right now. You need to rest, drink water, and eat food.” He covered my frail form with the blanket and quickly went in the kitchen.

I saw him disappear and hid in my bed.

He can back scrambling with a bowl muttering hot.

“Here you go, princess. One bowl of soup from a can.”

I sit up and brought the soup to my mouth. I immediately spit it out from the hotness and saltiness from it.

“What?! What’s wrong?!” He asked concern and worried.

“Taste it.” I push the bowl towards him, and see him dip his finger into the soup.

Disgusting.

He takes a tentative lick and his face shapes into one of disgust.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry!” He took the bowl back and went downstairs.

He came back ten minutes later with soup from a thermistor and an empty bowl. He poured the soup into the bowl and handed it towards me.

“Here. I got this from people who know how to actually cook.” He handed me the bowl and it tasted amazing on my tongue. The flavors swirled in my mouth and I moaned how good it tasted.

“This is incredible. Where did you get this?!” I asked as I ate more of the soup.

He chuckles as he scratched the back of his neck.

“The Bourgeois Hotel.”  

I freeze as I look at the soup.

“Bourgeois Hotel? Bourgeois Hotel?!” I exclaimed. “Do you know how much their food costs?!”

“I know it’s expensive.”

“Expensive doesn’t even express half of it! You shouldn’t have spent that much for me!” I yelled but see him shake his head smiling.

“You’re sick. You deserve to be pampered with attention especially if you’re sick.”

My jaw slightly dropped and I couldn’t respond back. Not with that sweet sentence. I just take more bites of the soup until I finished it.

“Thank you for getting me the soup.”

“You’re welcome, princess.” he kissed me on my forehead and took the bowl and spoon away.

“Wait!” He turned around looking at me curiously.

“What happened with the first soup? How did you do that?”

His face turned red under his mask.

“Ummm… I used canned soup.”

“And you didn’t desalinate it?”

“Desalinate it?”

“That’s a no. What about the temperature?”

“I thought ten minutes would be fine.”

“Ten?!” I laugh at his clueless expression.

“You never made food or heated it up, have you?” I asked smiling.

“No.” He shook his head at me with embarrassment.

“Three minutes would have been fine with the microwave, Chat.”

His face shaped into an “o” and I laughed at the expression.

“Well, now I know how to make soup for my princess.” He shook his head.

“Sleep well, Princess,” he closed the door gently leaving me in the dark as my eyes flutter shut.

“Thank you, Chat.”


End file.
